Five O in Black
by Kelly2727
Summary: A late Halloween treat! How will the Men in Black song from the movie get Steve and Kono together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I haven't forgotten about Amazed by You, the next chapter for that will be up either tonight or tomorrow. I just wanted to get this out the way; I don't think it will be anymore than 2 chapters. I really wanted to have it up for yesterday but family stuff for Halloween got in the way. But it's still Halloween week so it's all good.**

**This is just a one shot, it's a song based fic and it's really just for fun! Hope you enjoy. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

Walking along the side walk heading back to HQ of the 50 task force Danny couldn't keep the smile off his face. Today was Halloween and the Governor and gave them permission to leave around 2pm, to let their hair down and join in the fun spirit of what Halloween brought for kids and adults. This Halloween would be hard for Danny as it would be the first one where he wouldn't see Grace, she was off with Rachel visiting her grandparents but Danny would still make this one count as he glanced down at the flyer he held in his hand. He knew the team would be up for it but all he had to do was convince Steve which was easier said than done.

Steve sat in his office trying to focus on the work in front of him but that was easier said than done. He seemed to be finding himself watching Kono a lot more lately and it wasn't anything to do with being out in the field. Nope Steve had finally come to the conclusion that he was in love with Kono and if he was being honest he had been for a while but yet he still hadn't done anything about it. Sometimes he thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he caught Kono staring at him but she would always quickly look away and that would be it. What worried Steve the most was he didn't know if the feelings he had for Kono were mutual and he didn't know how to find out. Sighing he stood and looked out onto the street below, a few kids where walking along already dressed up in costumes as today was Halloween. Steve groaned out loud there was no way he would be joining in on any activities, he will be happy just staying in the office and doing paperwork. He just wished that he could be doing something else with a brown eyed officer but for now that wasn't to be; deep down he thought it never will.

Danny came breezing out the elevator into the main office of 50 and headed straight for the break room where he found Kono, Lori and Chin chatting away. At the mischievous smile on Danny's face Kono knew he was up to something;

"**Spill brah, what's with the smile?" **Kono asked as she stretched her legs out and rested her feet on the coffee table. Danny looked shocked for a second but should have known better, Kono didn't miss a thing. Without saying a word Danny placed the flyer on the table and took a seat opposite Chin, the other three looked at it and then raised eyebrows at Danny.

"**There's no way Steve will go for that" **Chin proclaimed as he stood to make Danny a coffee;

"**And how would you know, I'll ask him the now" **Danny said practically jumping out his seat and shouting along the corridor for Steve to join them. Kono and Lori looked at each other and let out a small giggle at Danny's enthusiasm. A few minutes later and Steve wondered into the break room and took a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Kono;

"**What is it Danny? We're finishing early in case you've forgotten so I'm sure it could have waited until then" **Steve said in a tone which the others knew well, he wasn't in a very good mood.Danny didn't beat around the bush in telling Steve about later;

"**Halloween karaoke night, we're going" **Danny stated with a tone that said there was no room for arguing. Steve sat there stunned into silence, he knew he had heard him right but he was always sure that Danny was delusional.

"**Are you insane? There is no way I'm going to any Halloween night especially for karaoke" **Steve stated still shocked that Danny would suggest such a thing. Over the few years they had known each other, Danny should have known him the best and not ask something as stupid as that.

"**Oh come on Steve it will be good for you to get out and let your hair down. Have fun for once and not worry about work for just one night" **Danny said, hands flying around like they normally do when he's proving a point. Kono, Lori and Chin sat watching in amusement, they always loved the Steve and Danny moments that happened often. **"This is my first Halloween where I won't be able to see Grace, I just want it to be as normal as possible, is that too much to ask" **Danny sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. The other four pairs of eyes in the room stared at him as if realization hit them, they had forgotten all about Rachel being away.

"**Well I'm up for it, will be something different" **Chin said in his warm, friendly voice. Kono and Lori both nodded in agreement. Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, he must be mad;

"**Ok, ok you win. But this is a one-time thing, it won't happen again" **Steve said as he stood up off the arm of the sofa, as he did so his legs brushed Kono's. But he didn't bother waiting to see her reaction as he quickly walked back to his office.

The rest of the day flew past for the 50 team and before they knew it, it was time to leave for the day. Kono sat staring at her computer screen that she had shut off ten minutes ago. When Steve came and sat next to her in the break room earlier that morning she felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest it was beating that heard. Kono couldn't pin point the exact time she started to have feelings for Steve but over the past few months they had certainly grown closer, more than friends should and she could tell you the one thing she thought she never would hear herself say, she loved him. She loved Steve McGarrett and she didn't have a clue if he returned any feelings, and at this moment she was too scared to find out. Pushing herself up away from the desk she decided to go and find Lori, some shopping time for her costume just might be the thing she needed to take her mind off Steve but she knew she was clutching at straws for that one.

Kono found Lori with the guys hanging around the smart table talking about what sounded like outfits but the way Steve was leaning against the table with his arms folded against his chest was distracting her. God she really needed to get out of here;

"**Hey Lori, you up for a shopping trip? Might as well see what costumes we can get for later" **Kono smiled as she focused her eyes on Lori but she could feel Steve watching her. Lori's face lit up at the mention of shopping;

"**Sounds great, we best get going in case the mall is busy" **Lori smiled as she came to stand next to Kono. Danny though could never keep his mouth shut;

"**So aren't you going to give us an idea of what your costumes will be?" **he asked wiggling his eyebrows which got a snort of laughter from Chin. Kono thought for a moment and sneaked a look at Steve, he seemed to tense up at the mention of their costumes and Kono was sure that was lust flash across his eyes but it was gone the second she seen it.

"**No where would the fun be in that, the only thing I will say about mine is that it might contain leather" **she purred out and the look on the guy's faces was priceless. Turning, her Lori left the office; their laughter could be heard as they left through the doors.

Steve swallowed hard as he watched Kono walk away, _"leather" _he thought. How would he last a night with Kono in leather? Groaning out loud Steve walked back to his office to clear up; he missed the knowing smiles that came over Chin and Danny's faces.

**Ok so there you have the first chapter! Hope you like it and chapter 2 will be up real soon which will be in the next few hours! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here we go! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

Danny and Chin sat in Danny's 2 bedroom apartment that he had moved into three months before, it was a right bachelors' pad but it also had a homely feel to it, along with Grace's items lying around. The two friends sat waiting on Steve to arrive before heading down to the local bar which was holding the Halloween karaoke night.

"**They must think we're daft" **Chin exclaimed as he took a sip of his beer **"I mean we can see they totally love each other but they actually don't realise that the feeling is mutual" **he said chuckling while shaking his head. Danny nodded in agreement;

"**That's very true my friend, they stare are each other when they think no-one is looking. They must think we're not very good detectives" **Danny laughed just as his front door opened and in walked Steve. He still wore the same annoyed expression that he had left the office with and Danny knew it was directed at him but he didn't care, the end result would hopefully be worth it. But what Danny didn't miss was the clothes Steve wore;

"**What kind of outfit is that?" **Danny frowned while Steve looked down at his clothes.

"**What? I said I would go, never said anything about dressing up"** Steve shot Danny a look that told him that this conversation was over. Chin just rolled his eyes at the pair of them and stood from the table;

"**Well now that's cleared up we better get going because you said we'd meet the girls there" **he pointed in the direction of Danny to make sure he hadn't forgotten what he said. Danny and Steve nodded and the trio left for the bar, Steve still didn't know what Chin knew and that was what Danny had come up with.

The bar was overflowing with people dressed up in every kind of outfit you could think of; vampires, werewolves, skeletons and whatever else people were dressing up as these days. Halloween tunes blared through the speakers as people got up to sing and enjoy themselves. Looking around as best they could the guys spotted the girls sitting at a table close to the bar but not too close to the stage much to the relief of Steve. Danny and Chin headed straight to the bar while Steve pushed his way through the crowd towards the table, Kono had her back to him so he couldn't see what outfit she was wearing but as for Lori she was dressed as a cat. Lori was the first to stop Steve and waved in his direction;

"**Hey Steve" **she yelled above the noise in the bar. At the mention of Steve's name Kono turned and nearly choked on her drink;

"**Where is your outfit?" **She asked as Steve took a seat beside her but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Kono was dressed as bat woman and of course it had to be an all in one leather suit. Making out he was listening he rolled his eyes before replying;

"**Like I told Danny just because I came doesn't mean to say I had to dress up" **he grumbled just as Danny and Chin arrived at the table with a round of drinks. Danny laughed at Steve he just couldn't wait to shock him;

"**Well Steve I'm afraid you will have to get dressed as we're up next" **Danny smiled triumphantly. Steve studied Danny closely he didn't have a very good feeling about this;

"**And what is that supposed to mean?" **Steve said in an annoyed too. Chin hung his head trying his best not to laugh whereas Kono and Lori sat gobsmacked at what Danny had just said.

"**We my friend" **Danny started as he pointed at himself, Chin and then Steve **"Are going to get dressed as we're up next singing Men in Black" **Danny spoke as if nothing bothered him. The whole table fell silent until Kono couldn't help it and burst into fits of laughter along with Lori. Steve however wasn't amused in the slightest; standing abruptly he nearly knocked the table over;

"**No way in hell!" **he roared before storming out the back door of the bar. Kono watched him me, she had never seem him get that angry over one silly comment, she knew something wasn't right. Standing she motioned with her thumb that she was heading out to Steve as she walked away from her friends and off to find the man she loved.

Walking out the back door of the bar Kono spotted Steve sitting on a wall opposite the door with his back facing it. Making her way over she could tell by just the way he sat that something was bothering him. She knew she wouldn't scare him or anything and she sat down next to him, with him being the Seal that he is he would have sensed her before he seen her plus her heels would have gave it away too. Kono didn't say anything she just sat there watching kids have a ball out trick or treating, she would wait for Steve to speak no matter how long it took.

Steve knew who the person was walking towards him from behind, had a feeling that someone would come looking for him and he was glad it was Kono. He watched her with a side glance as she sat down on the wall next to him. She didn't say anything just waited for him to say something which he was grateful for. Right now all he wanted to do was take her hand and hold onto it for comfort but he couldn't, not yet anyway. Sighing he closed his eyes as he finally began to speak;

"**The last Halloween I ever celebrated turned out to be the worst for me and Mary-Ann" **Steve opened his eyes and looked at Kono; she was looking right at him with her big beautiful brown eyes just waiting for him to continue. Steve had never told anyone this part of the story before but he knew he could trust Kono with anything even his life **"That was the night our mother was killed. We were busy having fun while our mother lay dying" **Steve's anger was coming through with every word he spoke as he hung his head to keep the anger at bay. Kono sat there shocked that Steve had willing revealed a personal matter to his past without needing to be forced. She swallowed hard now knowing why he was against celebrating Halloween. Taking his hand in her own she spoke;

"**I don't know what to say Steve but I know you don't want me to say sorry so I won't. But do you think your mother would want you to sit here and not enjoy yourself. Maybe now it's time to start fresh with us, your 50 family" **she said softly and she looked down at their joined hands. Steve was shocked when Kono took his hand and had probably missed part of what she said but he had heard the last part;

"**Yeah maybe…thanks for not saying sorry" **He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Kono just nodded before letting go and standing up;

"**I'll see you back inside" **and with that she started to walk away only for her to stop as a thought came to mind **"Hey Steve" **she called and waited for him to turn around **"If you hurry up I'll help you with an outfit and eh…my outfit just isn't for my benefit" **she winked and then she was off back inside he bar. Steve was speechless; he wasn't sure if he had heard correctly but that sure as hell sounded to him like Kono was trying to tell him something. Quickly standing he made his way back to the door maybe tonight could be the start of something better and he defiantly wanted a better look at her outfit.

The noise in the bar was deafening once again when Steve walked back inside, if anything he was positive that it was busier than before. Pushing his way back to the table he noticed the girls weren't there as he took a seat;

"**Where are the girls?" **Steve asked as he took a sip of his beer. Chin noticed that he was a lot calmer than he was before, thanks to Kono no doubt;

"**On the dance floor enjoying themselves for a change" **Chin laughed slightly as Steve looked in that direction. What he seen made him choke on his beer and he coughed to clear his throat, Danny and Chin started laughing. When Steve looked again all he seen was Kono, she was gorgeous and the leather suit clung to every curve of her body. She was a good dancer too but when she turned in Steve's direction she was also wearing a mask over her eyes, which just made her look as sexy as hell. Steve knew he had been spotted staring when Kono gave him a small sexy smile and a wink before she turned back to Lori. Steve groaned and rubbed his eyes, maybe wearing lose shorts was worse than jeans.

**Well there is chapter 2, hopefully you will like it. But I do have some news that you will like…it will be a wee bit longer than 2 chapters. Next part up soon which will have their song!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks to all the reviews, followers and also too few that added this story to their favourites. This might be the last chapter but you never know since the story could just go it' own way haha. Hope you continue to enjoy and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - The song I'm using in this chapter is Men in Black. But you should know that I have missed some off the song out so it's in with the storyline!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 3**

As the night wore on Steve was starting to get a little worried he remembered Danny saying that they were up next but that was before he stormed out of the back door and Kono came looking for him. Steve was never one to get nervous about stuff but this; this was something that he never thought he would be doing especially since he was the leader of the Governor's taskforce. If he was totally being honest with himself he just wished that they could get on stage and get it over with so he could go back to his house and probably dream of a certain brown eyed officer, which seemed to be happening a lot more often. Looking around he caught sight of Kono once again still on the dance floor with Lori but this time she was looking right at him. Unable to pull his eyes away Steve watched as she started to slowly pull down the zip on the front of her suit and stopped just inbetween her breasts and bending forward ever so slowly. That moved made Steve choke on his beer and some of it sprayed over the table;

"**Jesus Steve, what the hell! I've already had a shower this morning thank you very much; I don't** **need a beer one also" **Danny moaned as he started to wipe up the mess as Steve just mumbled an apology. Chin sat with a smirk on his face, he knew why Steve had choked on his drink and it was all thanks to his cousin. He didn't miss the small show she had just put on for him but he would never tell the two of them that he had seen it. Clearing his throat Steve decided that if he was going to put on this stupid show then he might as well get it over and done with, pushing to his feet he spoke to Danny;

"**Are we going to get this done or not" **Steve huffed as he waited for Danny and Chin to stand and follow him to the backstage door. Steve felt her eyes on him as he made his way through the crowded but never looked until he stopped at the door. Turning he gave her a wink and a sexy smile before Danny slapped him on the back;

"**Keep looks like that for the bedroom my friend" **Danny laughed as Chin and Steve just rolled their eyes **"But I think she might like the outfit you need to wear since we're singing to Men In Black" **Danny just rolled the words out of his mouth as he walked to the backstage area leaving a gobsmacked Steve being lead along by Chin behind.

Back in the bar area Lori sat studying Kono's face, she and Kono might not be the best of friends but with her line of work she can get a pretty good read on people most of the time. Kono had been a little harder to work out but over the past weeks with seeing certain looks she knew she was onto a winner;

"**So when are you going to tell Steve that you love him" **Lori asked as if it was the most natural question in the world. Kono however was shocked by the question as she looked up at Lori, probably giving herself whiplash by the sudden movement;

"**Are you mad? Where did you get than idea from?" **Kono asked as she gave the room a quick once over with her eyes, hoping no-one specific could hear their conversation. A move that didn't go unnoticed by Lori as she laughed at Kono's quick answer;

"**Please I might not have been on the team that long but you and Steve love each other but are too damn stubborn to do anything about it" **Lori spoke as she took a long sip of her beer and watched Kono closely. Kono sighed she should have guessed it would have come out sooner or later but she never expected anyone to figure out, especially Lori;

"**Ok look I was hoping no-one would notice but you obviously have, yeah I love Steve ok. There I admitted but I haven't seen one sign or acknowledgment that he feels the exact same way" **Kono paused as she took a long gulp of her beer and closed her eyes, she never thought she'd be telling anyone else that she loved Steve, especially before Steve himself **"If I get the smallest of signs from Steve that he feels the exact same then I will tell him the truth. I mean he threw me a wink & gave me a sexy smile before he went backstage but that doesn't really count, right?" **Kono asked Lori as she looked towards the stage were microphone stand where being set up once more. Lori wasn't expecting Kono to actually come out and admit her feelings so openly and quickly as she had but she would be honest back with her since she brought the subject up;

"**I would take that as a sign but it's your call. But let's sit back and enjoy the show" **she smiled as she lifted her beer in a salute at Kono before the two girls laughed, Kono suddenly relaxing after her honest speech to Lori.

Chin had been thinking a lot lately about Kono and Steve; he had seen all the signs, all the looks when they thought no-one was looking, also the standing closer than needed and also the extra touches. He knew Steve was the right guy Kono needed; he could give her what she wanted, always have her back and do anything for her. The only thing he wasn't sure of was if Steve could break her heart that was something he was going to need to have trust on. Catching Steve standing staring at his appearance in the full length mirror Chin decided to give Steve his blessing;

"**You know Steve, you can't hide it forever it's actually really obvious but all I will say is that I give you my blessing" **he said as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Steve turned his head to look at Chin with a confused expression; he had no idea what he was talking about. Chin seemed to guess this though as he only said one name **"Kono" **he smiled and he would have laughed his socks off at the look on Steve's face now but he didn't. Steve's eyes widened in shock at the mention of Kono's name and quickly looked around to make sure no-one was close by even though he hardly knew anyone wondering around. Steve never got a chance to even come up with any sort of excuse and Danny's booming voice gave Steve the distraction he needed to give Chin a small smile and walk away wondering how Chin had figured it out.

"**Are you guys ready?" **Danny asked practically bouncing up and down on his feet. When he got a nod from both Chin and Steve, he handed them both dark sunglasses before he dropped his own wee secret **"See that small TV right there in front of the microphones, that will show the video of the song we're sing along with the lyrics. But uh…" **Danny suddenly got a bit nervous as he stopped talking which made Steve and Chin both raise an eyebrow at him. Luckily for Danny the announcer on stage started talking, much to his relief as he rushed out the next part of his speech knowing they wouldn't like it **"Look at the screen and copy the dance they do" **and before either Steve or Chin had a chance to argue Danny walked onto the stage.

It was Lori who spotted Danny walking onto the stage all dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black sunglasses, she raised an eyebrow in Kono's direction and motioned for her to turn and face the stage;

"**I'm Detective Danny Williams from the Governor's taskforce, along with my 2 colleagues we've decided to let our hair down and enjoying ourselves. So without further ado we are Five O in Black" **as Danny finished talking the bar applauded and some whistling broke out as Steve and Chin made their appearance. Kono looked at Lori and seen the smirk she gave her, yeah Steve in a suit was always going to be a weakness for Kono as she looked back to the stage as the song began to play;

**All **Uh…

_**(Here come the men in black)**_

**All **It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here comes the M.I.B.'s

_**(Here come the men in black)**_

_**They won't let you remember**_

**All **Nah, nah, nah

**Chin **The good guys dress in black remember that

Just in case we ever face to face and make contact

The title held by me – M.I.B.

Means what you think you saw, you did not see

**Danny **So don't blink be what was there

Is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on

Walk in shadow, move in silence

Guard against extra-terrestrial violence

**Steve **But yo we ain't on no government list

We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints

Saw something strange, watch your back

Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at

Uh…

_**(Here come the Men in Black) **__Men in Blaaaaack_

_**(Galaxy defenders) **__oahhaooohh ohhhhh_

_**(Here come the Men in Black) **__Men in Blaaaaack_

_**(They won't let you remember) **_

**All** Uh uh, uh uh

As the chorus started on the song the guys started doing their own Men in Black dance in the stage. Steve just happened to be in Kono's line of vision, even though he was wearing dark sunglasses he could see her respond to him being in a suit if her lustful stare was anything to go by. He knew what he would do when it came to the next part of the song that he would sing.

**Danny ** Now from the deepest of the darkest of night

On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight

Cameras zoom, on the impending doom

But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up

With the quickness talk with the witnesses

**Chin **Hypnotizer, neutralizer

Vivid memories turn to fantasies

Ain't no M.I.B.'s, can I please

Do what we say that's the way we kick it

You know what I mean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya

**Steve **We're your first, last and only line of defence

Against the worst scum of the universe

So don't fear us, cheer us

If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless

M.I.B.'s, freezing up all the flack

**All **Men in Black

As Steve sang his next part he had made his way off stage and through the crowd to Kono, much to the shock of Danny and Chin who never expected Steve to know the words of the song off by heart. Kono swallowed hard as she seen Steve make his way towards her, when he was standing in front of her, he dropped his glasses slightly and Kono caught the heated lust of emotion in his eyes. But then just like that he was off back towards the stage again but Kono had seen it which now made her wonder, was Lori right? Kono knew the song well that they were singing and she quickly had an idea as she jumped up from the table and rushed to the backstage door, she missed the look of panic that flashed across Steve's face.

Steve seen Kono quickly jump up and rush away and he couldn't help but worry that he had pushed it too far with his actions a few minutes ago. But he never had time to think of that the now as the guys continued to sing and do their next dance routine. Somehow Steve seemed to end up in the middle of the stage with Danny and Chin slightly behind him, he continued to follow the routine that Danny and mentioned earlier until a voice singing made him stop;

**Kono **Here come the Men in Black (here they comeeeee)

The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders)

Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)

They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr)

Here come the Men in Black (ohhhh here they come)

Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)

Here come the Men in Black

They won't let you remember

By the time Kono had stopped singing everyone in the bar was on their feet clapping, cheering and even whistling but Kono had somehow managed to end up standing right in front of Steve. She couldn't read him at all, he had this look on his face that she had never seen before but the tension between then was electric. Her heart was racing and her breathing was quickening and if she looked her palms where probably sweating. Steve removed his glasses and moved an inch closer leaving no space between them, he wasn't aware of anyone around them by this point as here he was standing chest to chest with Kono. Ever so slowly their faces seemed to inch that bit closer to each other, neither could tell you who moved in first but just as their lips were about to meet the announcers' voice broke their moment into a million pieces.

Kono let out a frustrated sigh as she seen Steve give her a shy smile and hang his head, she caught Danny giving the announcer a mouthful; she wouldn't be surprised if he had seen the moment they had just shared. Kono wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now but in all honesty she knew she wanted Steve and if what she had seen tonight it was clear to her now that Steve also wanted the same thing. She wasn't sure what came over her but she knew there was no way she could let Steve slip away. Kono startled Steve as she grabbed his tie and dragged him to the exit as she heard Lori's voice calling out to her;

"**I see you've finally noticed" **Lori yelled and winked, her voice caught the attention of Chin and Danny;

"**Excuse me and just why are you man handling Steve" **Danny asked in his usual cocky tone. This just got a frustrated groan and eye from Steve;

"**For your information Danny, I'd really like to spend time with my very own M.I.B if that's ok with you" **Kono said still with her hand wrapped around Steve's tie. Chin and Lori burst out laughing as Danny's mouth hung open in shock. Steve just shook his head, gave a hand salute to his friends and let Kono drag him through the door and out the bar. Maybe this Halloween could mark the start of more good ones to come.

**And that's the end, it's up a few days later than I wanted but I'm pleased it's done. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
